A diffrent Twilight no vampires srry
by Rosalie Hale Cullen 1915
Summary: there are no vampires there are the characters from it but the characters are completely diffrent from their character in the book series sorry i just suck at writing a summary rated M just cause of language and maybe lemons in the future
1. Intro

My name is Bella Swan I'm in 11th grade at the dull and boring Forks High School nothing about Forks is exciting nor is Phoenix Arizona. Gosh why do both my lame parents have to live in boring do nothing towns. Any way I will get this boring introduction over with so anyway I am 17 years old as of right now I am livin with my father cause my mom left him for her dumb ass of a husband who just so happens to be my new Step Dad also this is my mothers 10th boyfriend and so far he is a creeper oh did I say creeper I meant keeper. He looks at me like I am a piece of meat on his plate and when he exchanges that look at me and mom always says " Isabella stop checking out my husband go find your own god damn boyfriend. So after that I said I'm leaving this god forsaking house and they didn't even care oh well so I went to live with my father Charlie oh boy that was a mistake. He is always nagging me to clean something, having to do homework please like I really care about homework, oh and lets not forget the worst of all my clothes see I like to wear these skimpy little clothes like short skirts and revealing shirts and high heels and people call me a hooker where in the world did that come from, I mean this is not what a hooker where's is it. Gosh so yah to finish this up a little quicker at school I have a bunch of plastic artificial Barbie's who don't know what color the sky is I mean they are really that stupid and the guys are no better either I mean they are these play boys who come on to all the girls at school and check out every hot girl that walks by. So oh and I though I should mention this I am not your average popular girl I like wearing well u know what I like to where I don't take crap from anyone. So that is about all you need to know so lets start the story where I fall in love I know right what the heck me in love apparently I can.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella get up I am tired of doing this every morning" my father said in my ear for the 3rd time this morning

" Then stop trying to get me up in the morning there is the easy solution gosh you would think you would be smart enough to realize that" I mumbled half asleep.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass up now or so help me I will pour ice cold water all over you so get up now" he yelled WOW he must have been ticked well I might not want to get him even madder at me cause lord knows what he will do.

" Fine Charlie I am getting up now are you happy" I said in a mocking tone

" I would be a whole lot happier if you had got up 55 minutes ago now I am going to be late to work so I have got to get going……. So yah have a good day at school sweetie love you.

Ughh I really hate it when he calls me sweetie but I might as well act like I like it since I have acted like I have liked it my whole life " yah bye dad love you to" but really I was saying yah don't care just leave like now.

Alright I guess its time to get ready for school god worst part of the day oh well I can tick off Edward Cullen yah I know you don't know who he is but I will introduce the douche later.

I get up out of bed and head towards my closet " hmmm what should I wear today" I said to myself

About 10 minutes later I finally pick out a pair of black short shorts and a basic hot pink cami to go with it. Now what shoes I finally find the perfect pair of black flats cause I didn't want to wear heels today cause it was raining one of the worst things about Forks was it was always raining but where my mom lived it was always hot so it sucked in both places.

Once leaving my bedroom I head to the kitchen for breakfast I settle with a bowl of cereal and glass of Oj about 12 minutes later I am go brush my teeth grab me cell and ipod both off there charger and head out the door to my Porsche I just love this car so much.

Not much later I pull into the school parking lot find a spot park and then head to the front of the school and right when I walk about 5 steps I see the douche Edward making out with a new chick just like everyday

I hope you guys like it so far.


End file.
